The present invention relates to a finder device by means of which images of a plural number of photographing information bodies, provided on the exterior of a single reflex camera to extend in a direction which is not parallel to one side edge of the focussing screen of the camera, are formed to extend in a direction parallel to such one side edge of the image of, are to extend in a direction parallel to the image of the focussing screen and closely adjacent such one side.
A finder device for a single reflex camera, by means of which images of the photographing information bodies, such as aperture value and so on, provided on the exterior of the camera, are formed in the neighborhood of the image of the focussing screen, has widely been known. For example in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,911 corresponding to the German Pat. No. 1,211,483 (whose inventor is W. Reiche et al.) there is disclosed a finder device in which, on the non-reflecting surface of a pentagonal prism, a subprism is cemented, by means of which subprism the light beam from the figures for the aperture value, provided on the aperture ring on the lens barrel and that from the shutter time, provided on the shutter ring, are oriented in a direction toward the eye piece in such a manner that the images of the above mentioned figures for the aperture value and for the shutter time are formed in the neighborhood of the image of the focussing screen.
However by, means of the above mentioned finder device, the images of a plural number of the photographing informations, such as aperture value, the shutter time, and so on, are formed to extend in a direction perpendicular to one side (namely the upper side) of the image of the focussing screen.
Further, in the German Pat. No. 1,216,098 (VEB), there is disclosed a finder device in which, on the non-reflecting surface of a pentagonal prism, a subprism and a plane parallel glass are cemented the one over the other, whereby the light beam coming from an indication body situated above the pentagonal roof prism is oriented, by means of the slant planes of the plane parallel glass, in a direction toward the eye piece, while the light beam coming from the lens barrel is directed, by means of the subprism, in a direction toward the eye piece in such a manner that the images of the two indication bodies are formed in the neighborhood of the image of the focussing screen.
However by means of the above mentioned device the images of the two indication bodies are formed to extend in a direction perpendicular to one side (namely the upper side) of the image of the focussing screen.
Thus the above mentioned already known two finder devices present such a shortcoming that it is difficult to observe the images of the indication bodies distant from the one side of the image of the focussing screen.